


Темный Волк: Возрождение легенды

by Umi_no_Iruka



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз до сих пор верит в героев. Особенно когда он знает, где находится логово Волка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темный Волк: Возрождение легенды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dark Wolf Rises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469684) by [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



> AU, ретейлинг фильма К. Нолана "Темный Рыцарь: Возрождение легенды"

Стайлз вздыхает. Он вытянул короткую соломинку, и стал тем офицером-счастливчиком, который поднимается на крышу, чтобы коротко отчитаться комиссару Ардженту по делу о пропавшем конгрессмене. Вероятнее всего, мужик сбежал со своей любовницей – конгрессмен, как всем известно, не был человеком моногамным.

Он заглядывает в полицейский участок, где его напарник Бойд флиртует с симпатичным детективом, и хмурится. С той самой девушкой-детективом, которая недавно сказала Стайлзу, что она замужем за своей работой. Видимо, нет – судя по тому, как она улыбается его напарнику.

Стайлз ведь даже не флиртовал с ней, всего лишь пытался заглянуть в её бумаги. А это совершенно другое дело. Он надеется, что Бойду удастся раздобыть хоть какую-нибудь информацию о последней серии взломов и грабежей, или что-нибудь о воре, действующем незаметно, как кот. Стайлз всегда больше любил собак.

***

Когда Стайлз поднимается на крышу, там довольно темно, но его глаза быстро привыкают. Раньше он постоянно работал в сумерках: большинство его смен, в те времена, когда он только начинал работать в полиции, были ночными. У Бикон-Сити есть свой способ отсева копов-новобранцев: коп либо привыкает к темноте, либо она опустошает его.

Раньше ему не выпадал шанс подняться сюда, несмотря на его нездоровый интерес к останкам некогда величественного маяка надежды для всего города. Сигнал Волка, который возвещал о приходе молчаливого защитника города, разбит, а силуэт волка почти неразличим для неопытного глаза. Но Стайлз помнит, ведь семь лет – это не такой уж и долгий срок.

***

Стайлз медленно выдыхает и паркует свою полицейскую машину перед входом в поместье Хейлов. Он машинально её запирает, бросает ключи в карман и вертит их на указательном пальце, пока поднимается по парадной лестнице. Поверить невозможно, что он действительно здесь. В том самом месте, где рождалась легенда. Его палец лишь немного дрожит, когда он звонит в дверь. Стайлз пытается успокоить свое зачастившее сердце и выглядит почти хладнокровно, когда Роберт Финсток в конце концов открывает входную дверь.

– Мне нужен Дерек Хейл, – говорит Стайлз, выразительно показывая на свой полицейский значок.

– А мне нужна любовь хорошей женщины. Мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим. Мне очень жаль, Пирожок, но мистер Хейл не принимает незапланированных гостей, даже если это офицеры полиции Бикон-Сити, – Финсток пытается захлопнуть дверь перед лицом Стайлза, но тот дергает рукой, не давая двери закрыться.

– А если я возьму ордер для расследования убийства Питера Хейла, – это все еще будет считаться незапланированным?

Роберт Финсток закатывает глаза и поворачивается, чтобы открыть дверь.

  
– Эта семья! Они когда-нибудь сведут меня в могилу…

***

Гостиная дома настолько большая, что лофт Стайлза мог бы поместиться в неё целиком. Все вещи вокруг выглядят так, будто на них можно заработать кругленькую сумму в антикварном салоне. Ему позволяется сесть на диван только после клятвенного обещания ничего не сломать. Затем Финсток уходит на поиски своего хозяина, потерявшегося где-то в недрах особняка, а Стайлз давит в себе желание пробежаться пальцами по клавишам стоящего в комнате рояля. Он представляет себе бессчетные тайные ходы по всему дому: Дерек Хейл – тот самый тип людей, которые вызывают дрожь на пустом месте.

  
Стайлз бездумно выстукивает ногой неясный ритм, когда его прерывает грубый, как наждачная бумага, голос.  
– Чем могу помочь, офицер? – медленно, растягивая слова, произносит Дерек Хейл. Его голос чрезвычайно радушен, но в глазах читается нечто совершенно иное. В них просто-напросто застыл крик "убирайся отсюда к черту" или даже что-то более витиеватое. Стайлз уверен, что Хейл готов устроить пожар, как в "Аббатстве Даунтон", только чтобы выпроводить его. У богатых есть свои способы заставить людей вроде Стайлза чувствовать себя ничтожеством.  
Стайлз пробегается по нему оценивающим взглядом, отмечая, как тяжело Хейл опирается на свою трость, хотя чуть раньше это не помешало ему бесшумно подкрасться к Стайлзу. Мужчина выглядит именно так, как Стайлз его запомнил, – с натянутой на лицо маской.

  
– Вам следует носить колокольчик. Даже ниндзя производят больше шума чем вы, – огрызается в ответ Стайлз, привычно полагаясь на сарказм, как на единственную защиту. Дерек смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом, и Стайлз понимает, что лучше для него будет засунуть свой длинный язык себе же в задницу. Похоже, у Хейла нет чувства юмора, и Стайлз должен стать тем самым человеком, который восполнит этот пробел, сочиняя истории о нем.

  
– Комиссар Арджент был ранен. Он преследовал вооружённых бандитов в канализации, а когда я вытащил его, он бормотал про подземную армию и человека в маске по имени Канима.  
Дерек хмурится и садится на ближайший к Стайлзу стул.

  
– Разве вы не должны доложить об этом вашему непосредственному начальству?

  
Стайлз закатывает глаза и едва сдерживает смешок, совершенно не обращая внимания на пристальный взгляд Дерека, вызывающий у него дрожь, а потом притопывает ногой.  
– Слушай, а ведь отличная идея! Почему я не подумал об этом? О, погоди-ка, вообще-то думал, – ухмыляется Стайлз. – Они спросили, не видел ли он еще и гигантских аллигаторов. Ему нужен ты. Ему нужен Волк.  
Стайлз видит неверие в глазах Хейла, страх, и всё встает на свои места. Стайлз знает, что он нашел того самого человека. Понимает это в глубине души, целиком и полностью. Он обожает то чувство, появляющееся внутри, когда он оказывается прав.

  
– Если комиссар Арджент считает... – начинает Дерек, но Стайлз снова закатывает глаза. Такими темпами они скоро застрянут где-то в районе затылка. Дерек, по-видимому, совершено неопытен в словесных поединках, его защита в самом деле слишком слаба. Как хорошо, что Стайлз такой великодушный.

– О, он не знает, кто ты, или его это не волнует. Но мы... – Стайлз медлит, облизывая губы. – Мы с тобой уже встречались.

  
На лице Дерека явственно читается замешательство. Стайлз наблюдает, как он пытается сопоставить между собой все факты. Печальное зрелище: Стайлз знает, что не произвел на него глубоко впечатления, такого, чтобы запомниться надолго. Тогда он решает бросить ему косточку – в глубине души Стайлз самодовольно ухмыляется от этого каламбура. Он оставит все собачьи шутки про косточки на потом. Ситуация слишком серьезная. Беспрецедентная.

– Это случилось много лет назад, когда я был еще ребенком, – Стайлз чувствует слабость, делясь этой историей. Историей, которую он до этого не рассказывал никому. Даже Скотт, его лучший друг, ничего не знает. – В Сейнт Мэри, который финансировался фондом Хейлов. Это сиротский приют, если ты не в курсе. Моя мама умерла от рака, когда я был маленьким – я не особо это помню. Отца застрелили через пару лет, он был одним из лучших полицейских в Бикон-Сити.  
Стайлз прикрывает глаза и прикасается к своему значку, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце.

– Но... кое-что я помню очень хорошо. Немногие люди знают, что такое гнев, пробирающий до самых костей. Приемные родители – я имею в виду, они все понимали. Какое-то время. Но потом они захотели, чтобы маленький разгневанный ребенок сделал что-то, что он не мог, а именно – двигался дальше. Так что через некоторое время они перестали быть такими понимающими и отправили злобного маленького ребенка в детский дом. Умыли руки.

Стайлз смотрит Дереку прямо в глубокие зеленые глаза, не пытаясь подавить тусклый смешок.

– Самое смешное, правда, я обнаружил это слишком поздно, что можно спрятать гнев и тренировать улыбку перед зеркалом. Как будто надеть маску.

Дерек, похоже, перестал дышать. Он впился глазами в Стайлза, будто хотел увидеть самые глубины его души.

  
– Так вот, однажды ты появился. Крутая тачка, симпатичная девчонка, висящая у тебя на руке. Мы были так взбудоражены. Дерек Хейл – миллионер и сирота, – Стайлз улыбается Дереку, чувствуя как воспоминания проплывают перед ним, – это был один из его самых ярких дней в приюте. – В смысле, мы всегда сочиняли истории про тебя. Легенды. И знаешь, для других детей это было тем, чем, собственно, оно и являлось – просто историями. Но в тот момент, когда я увидел тебя, я понял, кто ты на самом деле. Твой взгляд... Я видел и до этого. Он был таким же, как у меня.

– Лично я использовал бы менее очевидное животное. «Волчий заповедник Хейлов» полностью выдает твой секрет, – лениво говорит Стайлз. – Возможно, летучие мыши. Летучие мыши всегда пугали меня до чертиков. Не знаю, зачем ты взял на себя вину за убийство дяди. Может, из-за неуместной семейной преданности. Но я всё еще верю в Волка, даже если ты не веришь.  
Стайлз выдерживает пристальный взгляд Дерека, а потом встает и направляется к двери. Дерек сидит неподвижно, уставившись в пустоту. Стайлз ожидал чего-то. Всего, что угодно. Молчание же не сможет спасти город. Он уже почти у двери, когда его настигают слова Дерека.

  
– Почему ты сказал, что приют раньше спонсировался фондом Хейла? – спрашивает Дерек и внезапно выглядит намного моложе, чем Стайлз мог себе представить. И утомленным.

– Деньги больше не поступают, – отвечает Стайлз. – Тебе пора подышать свежим воздухом. Знаешь, вывести волка на прогулку. Начать обращать внимание на детали. Людям нужна твоя помощь.

  
Он поворачивается к Волку спиной. Но он знает, что вскоре увидит его снова. Ко всему прочему, Стайлз отлично разбирается в людях.


End file.
